


Vacation

by Itsfatebaby



Series: Quality Time [8]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: Just a vacation for three.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Danny Boland & Emma Boland & Jane Boland & Kenny Boland & Rio, Jane Boland & Marcus, Marcus & Rio (Good Girls)
Series: Quality Time [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693522
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	Vacation

Vacation 

Rio lays back on the bed watching Beth pack for a much needed girls trip. “Don’t leave me with these people.” 

Beth places her toiletries in her suitcase only half listening. “Those people,” she rolls her eyes. “you speak of are your children.” 

Rio sits up, “I don’t care. They will try to break me especially the smallest one.” 

“Well you created a monster.” Emma is a boss for sure. “Annie is turning 35. She wants to go big.” 

“A week in Hawaii is a bit much. Why are they here?” Rio was ready to spend an entire week in a quite empty house. 

“They didn’t won’t you to be all alone in a big house.” The kids all agreeed that going to their other parents house while Beth is gone isn’t good idea. Besides who will look after Rio 

Emma comes into view. “Pops are we going to abuelo for Sunday dinner?” 

“Of course. We go every Sunday. Why would this be different?” Rio clearly annoyed. 

“No reason.” She grows a larger then life smile. 

“Alex is at his brothers in TX.” Rio can’t stand this crush. Beth told him it would pass eventfully, it’s been four years.

“Nope, he’s back early.” She twirls in her dress happily. 

“Mom won’t be at dinner so good luck running off to kiss him.” Rio hates all of this but as long as Emma shares he’ll deal with it. 

Emma’s entire face turns red. “We don’t kiss.” She thinks, “well only on the cheek.” She gets a disgusting look on her face. “Nothing like mommy and you.” 

“That’s it kid,” he gets up she squeals while running away. “Get out.” He closes the door after her. “Elizabeth can’t you send them away?”

Beth giggles, “Where do you suggest I send them?” Rio gets a defeated look on his face. “How about when I get back you can spend a nice quite weekend at the loft.” They choose for business reasons to keep Rio’s place. Not wanting the kids to see the uglier side of things. 

This will be the first time Rio’s been left with all five kids. “Lord knows I’ll need it.” 

“I’m all packed Annie and Ruby should be here soon.” It’s as if that comment sets things into motion. They go from Beth trying to convince Rio he’ll be fine to him having five sets of eyes looking at him. 

“What do you people want from me?” Rio ask leaning against the kitchen sink. “Isn’t school tomorrow?” 

Marcus gives his dad a questionable look. “It’s summer vacation.” 

Rio runs the colander year over in his head. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. What am I suppose to do with you guys.” 

Emma smiles as if this is the chance she’s been waiting for. “Don’t worry pop I’ve got it all planned.” Emma pulls her planner out as everyone groans. ”Hey I don’t need you guys shit.” 

Kenny leaning against the counter. “Honestly I just plan on playing video games the entire time.” Kenny looks at Rio. “If that’s okay with you pop?”

Rio shrugs, “As long as you still get your daily stuff done I don’t care.” Kenny taps his fingers on the counter going to his room for a week of non stop video games. “I’m ordering pizza for dinner.” He yells after Kenny. 

Danny takes his chance, “I just want to binge watching Netflix, Hulu, and whatever else. All age appropriate of course.” Rio nods along to Danny’s plan. “Sorry Emma I’m sure you worked really hard on this.” Emma doesn’t respond. “Am I good pop?” 

“Yea,” he waves him off. “I don’t even know why we are all sitting here?” Danny gets up going to the media room. 

Emma slams her notebook shut. “I worked really hard on this schedule.” Emma is disappointed she planned the entire week. “Now what?”

Rio leans against the kitchen island in front of Emma. “How about you this,” he thinks about it for a few minutes. “Make a new schedule for the bar.” Rio knows they are going to hate it but it isn’t his problem. 

Emma gets a bright smile on his face, “What about the car wash, bakery, and dry cleaners.” Normally Rio wouldn’t give her so much control but Emma actually is really good at making plans and schedules. She’s like her mom in that way. 

“Sure kid,” Rio will of course go over it making sure it works. 

Emma hops off the bar stool. “Thanks pops.” He’s pretty sure he won’t see her for the next few days. 

“And then there where two.” 

Jane clears her throat, “Honestly daddy we just want to be able to swim as much as we want.” Jane and Marcus are fish they’ll swim non stop. 

Marcus nods in agreement, “Yeah daddy swimming is all we want.” 

Rio knows this is a trap but he isn’t Beth he doesn’t fill the need to have the kids busy 25/8. “Go put your suits on.” They scream running off to their rooms. “Holy mother of God.” It’s going to be a long week. 

Rio is correct about one thing he doesn’t see Emma the rest of the day. Actually he doesn’t see any of the kids other then Jane and Marcus who haven’t left the pool. They of course came down and grabbed pizza. “Don’t make a mess in my house.” They usually aren’t allowed to eat anywhere but the table. 

The days tend to fly by the same way for the first half of the week. Kenny with videos games, Danny with streaming, Marcus and Jane swimming. That is until Emma gets done making the schedules. “You think letting them do what they want is a good idea?” She stands in front of him as he sits with his leg up playing a game on his phone. “I’m sure Kenny hasn’t bathed. Danny isn’t sleeping. Also Jane and Marcus smell of salt.” Rio puts his phone down looking at her. “We are all alive so there is that.” She doesn’t seem impress with that either. 

“What do you suggest?” Emma hands Rio the schedule she made it’s timed out until maybe a few hours before Beth is expected home. “Emma this is a lot especially since it’s only me.” 

“Then make Uncle Mick or Uncle Carlos come. We can’t stay in this house the rest of the week. Mom wouldn’t approve.” Emma is smug about it. ”Kenny should go boxing, I found Danny an outdoor art class only thirty five dollars, Jane and Marcus can go to the museum next door to Danny’s class.” 

“What will you be doing?” 

“I’d actually like to go to McKenzie’s house for a sleep over.” 

“Nah, don’t like her moms new boyfriend.” 

Emma waves her hand, “Oh they broke up. No worries.” 

Rio runs his jaw, “You can stay until Danny is done with class.” He stands, “Alright Jane Marcus lets go.” 

Emma jumps up and down happy that she’s gotten her way. Rio takes the youngest ones inside to help them get ready, Danny goes along easily while all he can hear is Kenny yelling, “SON OF A BITCH.” Then Emma adds. “You can see Mia.” Kenny walks out his room followed by Emma, he just gives her a middle finger. 

It takes about an hour but everyone is off to their actives per Emma’s request. After everyone returns home Emma is back on her mission. “Did everyone enjoy their self?” She takes a bite of the stir fry she got Rio to make.

“Yeah, thanks for finding that class Emma. It was super cool.” 

“Yeah, plus Marcus and I got to touch a string ray.” 

“Plus sharks.” 

“Good job smalls.” 

“See, I knew getting out the house would be best for everyone. I’m usually right on the money.” 

“No one likes a smartass.” Kenny pointes out at the dinner table. 

Emma rolls her eyes, “Well no one likes a dumbass either.” She taps her chin. “Well maybe Mia.” 

“Oh,” Kenny tosses his fork down. “I’m sorry who did Alex take to his freshmen dance.” 

“Bastard.” Kenny shrugs his shoulders. “We all know it’s only a matter of time before Mia,” 

“Enough.” Rio hits his hand on the table. “You two have been going back and forth for the past few hours. I’m tried of it.” Both of them look at Rio. “Danny, Marcus, and Jane go finish dinner in the media room.” 

Before Rio can speak Emma does, “He started it.” She points to her older brother. 

Kenny points to himself, “Me. I was happily minding my business before Miss. Schedule ruined everything.” 

“I don’t give a damn, I’m finishing it.” Rio shakes his head. “Kenny take your sister to get ice cream.” 

“I don’t want to go with him.” 

“Too bad. I’m tried of listening to you guys go back and forth. SO, once a week you two will spend time together.” 

“Why?” Kenny ask the same time Emma says, “I rather die.” 

Rio smiles, “Either that,” he steps out the room going to his office coming back with The Shirt. “Or spend an hour wearing The Shirt.” Beth tried of Jane and Marcus fighting made a ‘I Love My Sibling’ shirt. She makes them wear it while saying what they love about each other. 

Kenny grabs his car keys, “Lets go smalls.” Emma pouts all the way to the car. 

“Have fun.” He goes to the media room to watch a movie with the other three. 

“Dad you’ve got to stop her. I don’t know whose worse mom or her.” Standing in from of all of Rio children. 

“She’s a monster.” Danny add speaking of Emma whose in her room making plans for today. Jane and Marcus agree. “Mom comes home tomorrow this will be our last day to relax.” 

Kenny agrees with Danny adding, “I hide in my car at Kroger’s last night.” 

“Plus she made Jane and I deep clean our room.” 

“She made me redo my soak draw.” Jane wasn’t pleased and Rio had the fight of his life on his hands. 

“Please dad.” He just looks at them understanding their pain. Beth can be the same way. 

“Kenny go play video games, Danny media room, you two swimming. I’ll talk to her.” The kids are out of his face before he can finish his statement. He takes a deep breath as he hears Emma come downstairs. 

“Where is everyone?” Emma checks her watch. “We can’t be late.” 

Rio grabs Emma sitting her next to him, “Small you’ve been non stop since mom left.” Emma nods not seeing the problem. “Why don’t you do something fun and lazy today.” 

“You have more schedules I can make?”

“Nah,” 

“Another room I can organize?” 

“Nah,” 

Emma thinks about it, “A sleep over.” 

“Two girls.” Emma jumps up and down on the couch. 

“I’m going to order stuff you’ll have to go to Target.” she runs to her room to text her friends.

Rio throws his head back counting down the hours until things are back to normal. “Kenny, you have to go to Target.” 

“SON OF A BITCH.” 

Beth walks into the house shocked to see that it’s spotless with everyone watching a movie. “Hey guys!” Shes greeted with hellos followed by hugs and kisses before everyone goes back to their movie. “I’m going to go clean travel off me.” She goes into the bedroom before she can ask for Rio he’s pushed her against the wall. Kisses her slowly down her neck. “If you think we can have sex,” 

“Nah, just wanted a moment of you for myself. Then a moment to myself.” She pushes him back until his knees connect with the bed. Beth goes to stand between Rio legs as he gentully rubs them. “I missed you Elizabeth.” She bends down to give him a simple kiss that turns into a slow make out session. 

“Okay, as much as I want to keep going.” Beth places her hands in his shoulders. “I really want some mommy time.” Rio smiles knowing she missed the kids like crazy. “Why don’t you relax and I’ll make sure you get some time of your own” She kisses him again. After showing then getting dressed she goes to join the kids sitting on the couch next to Marcus. “What are we watching?” 

Marcus cuddles close to Beth. “Turbo.” Marcus looks up at Beth. “Mama?” 

“Yes baby,” she answers playing with her hair. 

“I really missed you!” He snuggles even closer earning him a kiss on the top of the head. “Oh also daddy let us do whatever we wanted. I ate so much candy.” Marcus says happy with himself. Not realizing he’s earned his dad a long lecture on routine and meals.   
————

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! All the mistakes are mine. I really should find someone to proofread for me.


End file.
